


生病

by lalalasixturbo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalasixturbo/pseuds/lalalasixturbo
Summary: 小熊感冒了。多出点汗可能会好的快一些。





	生病

**Author's Note:**

> 新手练车 难吃预警！ ooc预警！

小熊感冒了。

裹了两床被子在床角缩成一团，明明烧的脸通红可身体却冻的发抖，双手捂着热水袋眨巴着眼睛盯着忙前忙后又是试体温又是熬粥的吴世勋。

“看什么看，要不是晚上踢被子，能烧成这样么！”吴世勋凶他。

金钟仁皱了皱鼻子，一脸委委屈屈的样子，吴世勋一下子软了下来，揉了两下金钟仁的脸，“哥啊，拜托快点好起来吧。”

“我看你就是不想伺候我，以前都是我给你做好吃的，你才照顾我几天就不乐意了。”金钟仁抱怨道。

吴世勋咬了咬牙，心想不和烧糊涂的人一般见识，转身又拿来一床被子盖在金钟仁身上，“多出出汗，会好的快一些。”

“昏妮。”金钟仁软软地叫，“你过来点嘛。”

“怎么了，还有哪里不舒服吗？”吴世勋凑到他脑袋边上想听清他说的话，却被金钟仁搂着脖子往下一拽，整个人不受控制地倒在了床上。

金钟仁贴着吴世勋的耳边，吐出炙热而绵长的吐息：“昏妮身上好暖和，抱抱我。”

这哥真是要命了。吴世勋深吸一口气，把自己当做没有感情的取暖机器，轻轻抱住了金钟仁。隔着睡衣也能感觉到对方的肉体线条，吴世勋实在心猿意马，抱了一会儿就打算松开。

“啊昏妮别走啊……”

感觉到怀里的温暖有离开的趋势，金钟仁急了，两脚一蹬踢开被子，两条腿缠上吴世勋的腰，屁股在床上蹭啊蹭，扭来扭去竟然把睡裤蹭掉了大半，露出睡裤里的紧身三角裤，明明是疲软的状态还是鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，明晃晃地在吴世勋的眼皮子底下晃来晃去。

“哥你别扭了！”吴世勋刻意加重了语气。金钟仁终于听话不再动弹了，吴世勋摸了摸他发烫的额头，又心疼又无奈：“吃过药就早点睡吧好不好？”

“想和世勋睡，没有世勋我睡不着……”金钟仁又开始哼唧。

“哥你怎么跟个小孩子一样——”吴世勋的话突然一顿，他看到金钟仁的眼神是那样的狡黠，这哥根本没烧糊涂，知道自己在干什么呢！

金钟仁眯起眼睛，笑的分外灿烂，“世勋不是让我多出出汗吗，那一起做一些容易出汗的事好不好？”

“可哥你还在发着烧啊——唔唔——”多话的嘴被柔软的唇堵住，金钟仁解开吴世勋的腰带褪下他的牛仔裤，进而伸出手去搓揉对方的裆部，吴世勋的呼吸渐渐粗重，拍了一下金钟仁的手背算是警告，“哥别乱摸了……”

“明明看起来很爽的样子，倒是也给我摸一摸啊，昏妮……”金钟仁抓着吴世勋的手往自己身下摸去。

疲软的小钟仁在粗糙手掌的照顾下渐渐生机蓬勃，昂着小脑袋迫不及待地往外探，吴世勋三下五除二扒了金钟仁的睡裤，紧实的腰臀暴露在空气里，连同他勃起的性器一览无遗。

可主动的小熊却突然犯了懒，哑着嗓子的慵懒声音充满了倦意，“哎，烧的没力气了，拜托昏妮帮我弄出来吧，然后我们就睡觉吧好不好？”

吴世勋的胸口剧烈地起伏了一阵，才堪堪忍下来，双手并用帮他哥弄了出来。释放在吴世勋手里的金钟仁好像彻底没了力气，窝在被子叠成的山堆里，也不穿好裤子，裸着下身眯着眼睛似乎在闭目养神。

吴世勋憋的快要爆炸，也不好对病人下手，冷着脸撅着嘴准备去厕所自己解决，刚起身衣袖就被金钟仁拉住，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自己。

“世勋真的好能忍啊……”小熊低声感叹道。

“还不是为了哥的身体……”满心怨气的弟弟也低声回应他。

对话截然而止，两具躯体翻滚在一起。发着烧的金钟仁在吴世勋的眼中就像是一碰就碎的陶瓷娃娃，不敢用力只好用沾了润滑的手指一点点小心的开拓，缓慢积累的快感让金钟仁的耐心消磨殆尽，不满地要求“再深一点”，吴世勋咬咬牙往深处戳了几下，碰到某个敏感点激起金钟仁懒懒的一声轻呼，黏腻的液体顺着股缝往下流，吴世勋抽出手指，已经足以被进入的后穴一开一合，将早就硬的发痛的性器塞进去，柔软的肉壁立刻紧密地贴上来，也不敢用力顶撞，兢兢业业保持着九浅一深的频率。

“世勋啊，没有吃饭吗？”轻声喘息着的金钟仁突然问道。吴世勋愣了一下，猛然加快了顶弄的速度，把金钟仁的话冲撞成破碎的呻吟。“就算病情更加严重也是哥自找的了……”他对主动迎合着自己叫声甜腻的金钟仁发出警告，换来金钟仁满不在乎地笑，“当然是不会怪昏妮啦，在帮我出汗不是吗……”

“那么，再做一次吧？想要出更多的汗……”

第二天早上醒来时，吴世勋第一反应是摸向金钟仁的额头，然后他欣慰地发现，小熊已经退烧了。

“昏妮，果然呢……”带着满足的笑意醒来的金钟仁，理直气壮地说道，“做爱也是一种治疗方式啊……”

“不要再胡说八道了啊哥！”


End file.
